<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Understand by Inbetween_days</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916633">Understand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days'>Inbetween_days</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tmr oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, its not in detail but it's there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a right turn and stared down a long corridor, momentarily frozen by what he saw. Newt was in a crumpled heap on the floor with swirls of fallen ivy all around him. <br/>The realisation dawned on him then. Newt had jumped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tmr oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Understand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't stop thinking abut what it would've been like for Minho to find Newt so... here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Newt?” Minho was making his way through the winding maze, taking the left and right turns he knew so well. Newt was supposed to meet up with him almost a half an hour ago at the intersection near the doors. "Newt?" With the time nearing what would be too late, Minho ran, desperately trying to find him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had been five minutes late, Minho started looking for him. He was hoping he had only gotten lost, not wanting to face the other possibilities. He pushed negative thoughts out of his mind as he ran, the ones that taunted him with the fact the Newt could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> or just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He banished all those thoughts, determined to find his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t fathom a world without him. A world without his smile. A world without his stupid accent that he constantly got teased for. A world without his </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minho couldn’t imagine it, so he didn’t. Instead choosing to imagine finding him, lost, but okay. Choosing to imagine teasing him that Newt, a runner, got lost in the maze. Choosing to imagine them laughing as they ran back to the glade, adrenaline coursing through their blood and broad grins on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a right turn and stared down a long corridor, momentarily frozen by what he saw. Newt was in a crumpled heap on the floor with swirls of fallen ivy all around him. Minho ran forward as fast as he could- which didn’t feel fast enough- over to him. He immediately went to check Newt’s pulse. Upon feeling the thrumming in his veins, Minho sighed in relief. Assessing the rest of the situation, he noticed that Newt’s leg was bent at an odd angle, one that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realisation dawned on him then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Newt had jumped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had climbed up the wall and</span>
  <em>
    <span> jumped. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And as much as Minho didn’t want to believe it, he knew that it was on purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only knowing that he should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> move that leg, he tried to wake Newt up. He shook his shoulders, slapped his face lightly, did anything that he thought would work. Suddenly, Newt sat up slightly and started coughing. Minho patted his back before Newt began crying out in pain. His hand instinctively went to grasp his leg but Minho caught it just in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch that, you’ll only make it worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt looked at him in confusion, “Minho… what… what are you d-doing here?” He managed to groan, eyes already lidded in the effort of staying conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping you. Now, try not to move, I’m gonna see if I can get all this ivy off of you.” Minho checked his watch, they only had an hour before the doors closed, “Shuck. We gotta hurry.” His mind raced, trying to come up with a plan to get them out in time without hurting Newt. He started in on the ivy, moving them off gently but at a fast pace. He would mutter a ‘sorry’ every time Newt grunted or moaned. He checked his watch again, 45 minutes. “Shuck, shuck, shuck,” he repeated, trying to move faster yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave me,” he heard Newt moan, head already rolling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shook him again, “No. Now, stay awake for me, come on...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave him one last shake and Newt’s head snapped forward, “I said leave me…” he said, louder this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up, shank. I’m not going to leave you.” He got the last bit of ivy off him, “Alright. Now, this is going to hurt, okay?” Newt glared at him but nodded weakly. “One, two, three!” He counted off, wanting to give Newt at least some kind of warning as he picked him up bridal style, still careful not to jostle his leg. He shrieked so loud Minho was sure everyone in the glade heard him. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” he tried to soothe him, “I’m gonna get you back, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt murmured unintelligible words the entire way back, whimpering in pain now and then. Minho hurried as fast as he could without hurting Newt. He was turning around corners and jogging down corridors, trying to remember the way back. He missed a turn and came to a dead-end, “Shuck,” was all he could say, head still spinning. He glanced at his watch again, 15 minutes. If they’re as close as he thought they were then they just might make it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and headed the way he came, finding the correct turn this time. He could feel the ticking in his watch as if it vibrated through his wrist, reminding him that their time was running out. “Come on, come on,” he begged, arms and legs growing weak. He heard the grinding of the doors and willed himself to go faster, his energy draining with every step. He made one last turn and saw the doors, still wide enough for them to squeeze through. He sprinted down the corridor with Newt’s body knocking against his own. His groans grew louder each time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not gonna make it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind screamed. It felt like alarm bells were ringing in his brain and bolts of lightning were flashing through his limbs. The gap was getting smaller by the second, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost there, almost there… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to turn them sideways to fit through, shuffling as swiftly as he could. The walls pushed closer and closer, nearly squishing them like bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho took one last step and they made it. He wanted to collapse to the ground but instead, he screamed for the med-jacks, hoping they could hear him over the booming close of the doors. “Clint! Jeff! SOMEBODY!” He could see the glader’s turn their heads to him, bewilderment crossing their faces before realisation. Some were frozen in shock while others listened to Minho’s words and ran off to get the med-jacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt looked pale in his arms, eyes sliding shut and opening again every few seconds. “Stay with me, Newt. The med-jacks are on their way, they’re gonna help you. You’re gonna be okay.” Despite his legs screaming at him, he continued running, determined to get Newt to the med-shack as fast as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear people clamoring about in the med-shack, all of them trying to explain what they could. Clint opened the door first, brows pulled together as he searched for Minho and Newt. Upon seeing them, his jaw dropped and he ran back inside. He returned with Jeff and a stretcher. They met him and Minho laid him down on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” One of them asked, Minho wasn’t sure which and he didn't care. Minho looked at Newt, who had opened his eyes as the question was asked. Their eyes met and Minho could see the silent plea in Newt's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Griever,” he replied simply, still looking at Newt. His eyes had closed again and some of the tension in his face vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the middle of the day?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, shuckface.” He’s tired of all the questions. The gladers stared at him, “Help him!” They snapped out of their trance and began moving their hands over Newt’s body. Someone touched his leg and Minho flinched as Newt let out another scream. “Be careful!” he shouted, fists clenching in an attempt to stop himself from pushing the guy out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Jeff. “I think you need to sit outside, man.” He looked at Minho solemnly. And as much as he didn’t want to, Minho knew that it would be for the best. He sighed and gave Newt a once over before nodding and stepping out of the med-shack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho rested against the side of the small building and felt his muscles spasming from all the effort. He laid his head back and felt it bump against the wood siding. He took deep breaths to try and regain some semblance of a normal heart rate. Clasping his hands together he closed his eyes. Thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute, most fleeting but others more persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he hadn’t found him in time? What if he had found him, but they hadn’t made it out of the maze? What if Newt had </span>
  <em>
    <span>succeeded </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his attempt? Would Minho have had to carry him back? Would he have had to leave him? Would he have stayed with Newt even after the doors had closed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho groaned and ground the heels of his hands into his eyes as if he were trying to physically push the thoughts out of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together. None of that happened. You got him out of the maze and now he’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated the last phrase like a mantra, over and over again to remind himself that it was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After sitting there for an hour, Jeff came out to see him and Minho immediately stood up, “How is he?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… He’s awake if you uh- if you wanna go see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer the question.” Minho crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His leg is broken. In three different places actually. And I… “ he paused, looking at the ground, “I don’t think he’ll be able to be a runner anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s jaw clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not be a runner? How could he not be a runner?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “But- but he’ll be able to walk, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s lips drew into a thin line, “Not for a while, but yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded before stepping around him and entering the med-shack. He took calming breaths before speaking, “Newt?” Upon walking further in, he saw Newt on a bed with his leg bandaged up, along with what looked like a splint. He was staring at the flooring, unmoving. “Newt? Are you alright?” He grabbed a chair and placed it a few feet from the bed, wanting to give him space if he needed it. Minho didn’t know what he needed, but if he did, he would give it to him in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you leave me?” He went on, even after Minho’s jaw went slack, “I asked you to leave me, and you didn’t. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to leave you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt shrugged, “Figured you’d seen what I’d done and either thought me dead or weak. And, not to mention the doors were going to close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho looked at him in disbelief, “Even if I did think you were dead, or weak, I wouldn’t have left you out there. And if there were only five minutes left on the clock before we got shut in for the night, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t have left you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Newt’s face turned red with anger, “I wanted you to! Hell, I didn’t even want you to find me! I did it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minho. I did it on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose.</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who climbed up that wall and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who jumped.” Minho could see the tears brimming his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take it anymore Minho, I just can’t. Being here,” he motioned his hands at everything, referencing their entire situation, “without memories, without knowing why we’re here, without knowing who I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can’t do it anymore. I can’t wake up every day and pretend that I’m okay. I can’t wake up every day and act like I have hope that we’ll get out of here. I can’t play pretend anymore, Minho.” his tears were now streaking down his face and Minho </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated it.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that Newt felt like this. He didn’t blame Newt, of course. No… no- he blamed the creators. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the ones that put them here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the ones that made that stupid shucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>maze.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were the reason for all of his problems. At that moment, Minho swore that they would pay. He swore that if he ever met them, he would strike them down in cold blood with no hesitation. He swore that they would regret ever even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> of building the maze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moved his chair closer and grabbed Newt’s hand, holding it tightly, “I understand, Newt. I understand completely, but I couldn’t leave you there. I couldn’t let you die like that. You are strong, you’re one of the strongest people I know, and you will get through this. And I know it may seem impossible now, hell, even sometimes I lose hope. But, I promise you, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it out of here.” He stared at Newt and debated on what he should say next. He knew what he wanted to say, he’s known it for a long time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shuck it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you no matter what that means to you. Whether you feel the same way or not, I love you and I'm going to take care of you. And I know that it won’t magically make your thoughts or your feelings go away, but I want you to know that I will be here for you. Always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small smile graced Newt’s lips and it was the best thing that Minho had ever witnessed. “Thank you,” he whispered, “For understanding.” Minho could only nod, too caught up in his emotions. “And thank you, for caring about me. And for actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there for me. Thank you for not treating me like I’m crazy,” he chuckled, meeting Minho’s eyes again. “It means a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grinned, “No problem, Angelface.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Minho?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>